New Tears
by Blueberrieslover 66
Summary: Jason is the prince. Piper is part of a noble family. What will happen when Piper gets really ill after the wedding? Rated T cuz I want it too!
1. Chapter 1

New Tears

Prologue

Fifteen years ago

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Beth, a witch who can tell the future. She was running away as a bunch of killers were trying to chase her in the woods. She had been spotted while they were killing her boyfriend. Since it was dark, she couldn't see well, so she tripped on a log and tumbled down a mountain. Afterwards, the killers could no longer find her. She was gone…..

The next day in the woods, a rich lady was in the carriage. Just then, Beth appeared, weak and bloody. As she fainted on the ground, the lady's servant screamed. "What's the matter?" asked the lady. "There's… there's… there's… a person there.", the servant exclaimed, " No… It's a dead body!" "No… It's a person!" "Open the carriage door!" ordered the lady. The servant quickly opened the door. Since the lady was pregnant, she needed her servant's help. She gasped as she saw Beth laying on the floor. "The baby in the womb will be startled, Madam." Said the servant, "Please quickly return to the carriage." "A human's life is on the line! How could you tell me to turn a blind eye!" exclaimed the lady. " Sir….. Sir….", Beth said weakly. The lady kneeled down, " Wake up. Please wake up." " Sir… quickly escape." Whispered Beth. " We can't leave her like this. Quickly bring her in the carriage." Said the lady. " We don't even know what kind of person she is… How can we?" asked the servant. " Quickly come over here to help." She ordered the other people that was with her….

As they were about to take Beth to the lady's house, there were soldiers finding Beth. " Stop the carriage ." ordered the soldier. " Sir.. Why are you stopping us?" asked the servant. " We are catching an renegade that's currently fleeing." He answered "Open the carriage door." " A renegade ?" she asked and looked at the picture which the soldier was holding. She was startled when she saw Beth's face on there . "You can't do this. How can you just casually open a carriage door ." she told the soldier quickly. The soldier was annoyed and walked over the carriage to open the door. "What's the matter? Why are you stopping us?" asked the lady who seems to know what is going on. "We are currently catching a renegade." He answered, "Please step out of the carriage." "I'm just going back to my household from praying for my unborn child" the lady said calmly, "It is inconvenient to walk now. If you suspect something, then please follow me back to my household. How about it, do you want to go together?" As she was talking to the soldier, Beth was awake and she was still bleeding. "Pardon my offense." The soldier said, and he let the carriage keep on going. But after they left, he found blood stain on floor. "STOP THE CARRIAGE!" he shouted. He opened the carriage door, "Please step out of the carriage." The lady pretend she was in labor. "Oh my! Blood! Blood! There's blood!" the servant exclaimed, "This won't do the doctor said you must be very careful! Please, quickly let us go!", she begged the soldier, " If this continues , something big will happen! It's the child of an embassy official, if something happens are you be able to take on the responsibility?" The soldier was shocked. "Out of the way! Everyone out of the way!' The soldier said quickly. "Go quickly! Let's go quickly!" the servant exclaimed…..

Once they were inside, Beth was wide awake. "I really don't know how to repay you for all of this. "For a servant like me, to have made your beautiful clothes all bloody, and to have to pretend to be in labor pain.", said Beth. "It wasn't fake." the lady told Beth, "Just then, I really thought that it won't do. It wasn't me. It was this child that saved you." "It's really a girl that is as beautiful as the moon." Beth said. "Then, are you saying this child is a girl?" asked the lady in surprised. "That's right" said Beth. "To say that you're a shaman, it is expected. I still want this child to receive some spiritual influence." She told Beth, "It's such a coincidence." "Yes, how her fate is to be wealthy…" said Beth. Just then, Beth saw the future for the child. She knew that this child will be in very big trouble. "Even if I'll die, I'll protect this child." She told the lady. The lady smiled and nodded, and she told the carriage to keep on going. Once the carriage was gone, Beth walked back home. As she was walking back home, the killers found her and took her jail. At the jail, Beth was tortured there. The person who killed Beth's boyfriend blamed Beth that she killed him. After the torture Beth was locked up. Beth's friend, Anna, went to visit her. Anna was also a witch that can tell the future. "Beth! Beth!" she called, "How can you… How can you be so ignorant? I can't even save you now!" Beth weakly dragged herself to Anna "Anna, there is a child, that you have to protect on my behalf." , Beth said, " Just make sure the child is safe." "Who is the child?", Anna asked . But she never got an answer because Beth had died.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Fifteen years later….

As I glanced at my reflection, I thought about my future with the king, Jason Grace. I, Piper McLean, will be future queen. I smiled and listened to the birds singing. Just then, I heard the church bells and realized that our wedding has officially begun….

Meanwhile at the wedding….

Jason's grandmother, Nancy, snuck out of the church and went to Anna's house. "Come in.", said a voice. Slowly, Nancy turned the knob and went into the house. "How may I help you?" asked Anna. "I would like you to kill Piper Mclean with your witch's power." Nancy said hatefully. Nancy doesn't like Piper a lot and would like Reyna to be Jason's future wife. "I cannot kill her with witches' power, but I can make her sick that no one can cure, and she will slowly die." said the witch. "Then please do so", said Nancy and she sat on a chair as she watch the shaman start. As Anna began, she formed a green blob of smoke. As she did so, Nancy laughed evilly. Anna then told Nancy that the curse will happen once Piper is asleep….

After the wedding, Jason and Piper were walking through a garden. They found a bench and sat there. Piper slowly put her head on Jason's shoulder and Jason put his hand around her. They watched the stars in the sky. Then after a while, Piper kissed Jason good night and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up, I overheard my dad and the doctor. "She's getting weaker and weaker every moment." Said the doctor. "This is really strange. I've been a physician for thrithy years but this is the first time I've seen this. There's nothing wrong with her internal organs and her health seems fine. But, with these symptoms … this is dumbfounding." After a while, I felt the thing choking me again. I tried gasping for air. "Please save her! Can't you see she's in pain" my mother begged the doctor. She was crying and then she fainted. Some of our servants took her to her room and the doctor went to my mothers' room to check on her. My dad walked outside to get some fresh air. When he was outside, he saw a woman. "How do you do?" she asked. "Who are you?" my dad asked. "I am the royal palace's shaman. My name is Anna." She replied. "What is the royal family's shaman doing here?" he asked. "It is your divine energy that led me here." She said. "Divine energy?" my dad said. "I came without anyone knowing, so please don't worry. May I take a look at your daughter?" Anna asked. When she arrived at my room, I was still sleeping. "What this young lady has, is a mystical illness." Anna told my dad. I weakly opened my eyes and saw a lady. Then, I went back to sleep.

Meanwhile…

Reyna overheard her father and Jason's grandmother's conversation. "Reyna will finally be able to marry Jason." Said Jason's grandmother. "Yes, that illness will never be cured and Piper will die eventually." Said her dad. Reyna gasped when she heard this. Piper was going to die because her dad's evil plan? When Jason's grandmother left, Reyna's dad saw Reyna waiting in the front of the door and he immediately knew they had to talk…

"Are you going to kill Piper?"asked Reyna. "Are you afraid of your father?" he asked her "Do you pity that child? Anyways, like I said it's the child's fate to die when the time comes. Why do you think I'm telling you this plan without any reservation? It's because I need you to understand something." "To understand something?" Reyna asked curiously. "Didn't you say you wanted to live in that palace? And you want to win Jason's heart, right?" he asked her. "Then from now on, you shall not have any feelings of pity nor guilt." He told Reyna. "Remember the joy you shall feel from getting the things you wanted. If you don't understand this, then stop coveting that position now." Reyna looked at her father in disbelief.

Back to Piper

My father looked at me while I slept. Then he thought about the conversation he had with Anna…

_Flashback _

"_It's witchcraft." Anna told him "If you can't accept the things such as witches' magic, then the young lady's suffering will never end." _

"_That impossible!" he exclaimed. "No one in our family ever suffered from witchcraft. Why must it be my child?"_

"_I don't know why God has chose this lady, but God is angry now because she refused to accept it. That's why she is very ill." Anna told him. "What do you plan to do? Will you let her accept the charm?"_

"_Is there a way to dispel her mystical force?" He asked Anna._

"_There is one solution." She told him _

"_What is the solution?"he asked her._

"_But, it comes with a price of death." she told him._

"_I'm willing to use my life." He told her. _

"_The young lady has to sacrifice her life." Anna said. _

"_Are you telling me to kill her" asked Piper's father. _

"_There is only this method of removing the sprit after she dies, to lighten her pain." She told him._

_Flashback ends _

Piper's dad sighed and looked at Piper. I opened my eyes and saw my dad sitting right next to me. He seems to be in a painful moment, like he was making a very important decision. I slowly close my eyes and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the palace…

"Please remove the princess. Please select a new princess." Begged the people. "Our country needs to be kept safe, Your Majesty"

At night at Piper's house…

Anna had come once again to Piper's house to talk to her father.

"I want to ask you a question." He told Anna.

"Please speak." She said.

"If she takes this medicine, will it ease her pain?" he asked.

"That's right." She replied

"Can it really remove the sprit and let her go at ease?" he asked her.

"I promise you." She said.

The next morning…

Piper's father had sent Piper's brother, Percy, to somewhere else. He had also sent Piper's servant, Annabeth, to somewhere else.

After they have left, Piper's father was cooking the medicine. Just then, Piper's mom came out. "My Lord, why didn't you call me?" she said as she walked over to him." Let me do it. You may go back and rest." "Leave it to me." He told his wife. "My wife, you should have a good rest today." "I haven't done anything, so I don't need to rest, just give it to me." She told him. "I also want to do something that a father should to." He argued with her. "At least preparing the medicine gives me the feeling that I am still able to help her." He said sadly…

I was wide awake on my bed; I already figured out that I wasn't going to live very long. I knew that the medicine was going to let me pass away. A tear trickled down my face, and I slowly got up. I crawled to my desk and got out a pen, paper, and a envelope. I was going to write a letter to Jason Grace.

_Your highness the prince,_

_I'm using the last bit of strength to write this letter to you…_

Going to Jason's POV

I couldn't sleep at all thinking about Piper made me so sad. Just thenI saw Piper sitting right next to me. I smiled at her. "Piper!" I called. She turned and looked at me, smiling. "Have you recovered?"I asked her. "Your highness. Do you know why I sent Your Highness this flower pot?" she asked me. After we got married, Piper had gave me a flower pot. "This thing. Didn't you tell me?"I asked her. She smiled. "In fact, there is... a hidden meaning as well." She said. "A hidden meaning?" I asked her. "I had hope that Your Highness would be curious about the thing that will grow here." She said looking at the flower pot "That way, you would have been curious and come ask me." We both smiled at each other. "Then that means, you were always waiting for me to come meet you?"I asked her. She smiled and nodded. I laughed and blushed, "Seriously, you should have just told me. I didn't even know what happened." I said coolly "I always felt like you were avoiding me…." "Your Highness" she interrupted. "Mmm..." I asked. She smiled at me, "I wish you stay healthy and peaceful." Then she disappears. That was when I realize that it was just a dream.

Back to Piper's POV

I slowly put the letter in the envelope. On the top of the envelope, it says "_To Jason Grace, the prince" _I slowly crawled to a chest Percy got me on my birthday. I lifted the lid and put the envelope inside there. Then, I crawled back to my bed and went back to sleep. Not very long, my dad came inside with my medicine. He looked at me sadly and sat next to me. "Piper…wake up" he called softly. I slowly opened my eyes. "It's time for your medicine." He said. I looked at him and I looked at the medicine. "This medicine is a bit hot…" he said sadly. Then he started blowing on it. "Piper… There are many things that father wants to apologies to you about." He started "Now, I only remember the regretful things I did to you. Had I know this earlier, I would have let you do the things you wanted to do. I have always thought that we would have plenty time together. I have been very foolish." "Father, hurry and give me the medicine." I told him weakly. He looked at me. "After I've taken this medicine. I'll never want to fall ill again." He let me lean on him while he fed me the medicine. "The medicine is bitter, isn't it?" he asked. "It's very bitter." I answered trying hard not to cry. He hugged me. "Our dear Piper, I will hold you." He said "until you fall asleep." Both of us had tear trickling down our face. "Yes. I'm glad that father's embrace reminds me of brother's."I said. "So sleep soundly in my arms." He said crying.


End file.
